


(like they won't come again)

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: Tim lets himself drown since fighting against mended love is pointless.





	

Jason is violent and kind, a combination that often gets him harmed, but he’s nowhere near irrational and the part of him Tim Drake loves the best is the one that knocks him off his feet because he belongs to a beast and everything else has no place here.

He asks to be kissed and Jason complies because they’re so far away from all that mess, they’re so far away now, and on the run as always, so he kisses him and leaves a bruise, it’s just to make him feel, feel his need, and Tim whimpers underneath him, almost begs, it’s so good to be wanted like this, he thinks, so good to be someone else’s.

It’s only when his back hits the wall that he realizes they’re already inside their cheap motel room, the one that looked like heaven after being on the road for so long and they were wrong for assuming that because heaven is this, heaven is Jason’s tongue on his neck, kissing and biting salty, scarred skin.

Heaven is the way he starts to grind against him, doing very little to hide his erection and Jason stops to smirk at him, a gleam in his eyes. It must be extremely confusing being him, Tim thinks, being the one who dies and stops and comes back and goes and forgets and loves.

It must be at least a little bit exhausting, so many things merging into one another in his core, white roses squeezing his heart, heart that is shaped like a clenched fist beating for no one in particular, maybe not even him. There’s another kiss and that’s where his honesty hides–nobody fakes something as sweet unless there’s a bit of truth to it.

He melts into Jason’s arms once he’s done, gets thrown onto a bed that creaks under his weight and there’s barely any time to think before Jason is on top of him, taking off his shirt, smirking once more, aware that he’s the one in control.

Tim lets himself drown since fighting against mended love is pointless.

(because violent and kind things grip tight and never let go.)


End file.
